Nitrome Wiki:What Comes Next?
Nitrome Wiki:What Comes Next? is a Project started by User:Nitrome Boy and User:Crystal_lucario based on finishing the wiki. What Comes First? First we must finish the game articles using the style put down in Go! Go! UFO, this means it should have all information possible including all the levels. If one finishes before the others they should try to get all the Subpages from their article done like items and characters, they do not need to finish subpages before they can be assinged a new project. Current 'What Comes Next?' Users Now your probably wondering who is on this project. Well, YOU can be too if you want apply below and pick a game for yourself, 1 at a time please. Questions? Comments? Help? Ask a Project Leader! *Nitrome Boy (Project Leader) (Currently Working On: Roly Poly) *Crystal Lucario (Project Leader) (Currently Working On: Parasite) *Bulbear4444 (Currently Working On: Frost Bite) *Weeljack (Currently Working On: None) *Seri (Currently Working On: 'Skywire 2) *Paul2 (Currently Workin On: 'Final Ninja Zero) *Kevik7893 (Currently Working On: ''None'') *NOBODY (Currently Working on: ''Graveyard Shift) Join 'What Comes Next?' To apply put a signature or a user name below this. We will notify you of new meetings on your user page. Thank you. Games *Aquanaut (Mostly Done, Open for finishing) *Bomba *Castle Corp *Cheese Dreams (Mostly done, open for finishing.) *Chick Flick (Multiplayer Game) *Cosmic Cannon (Mini Game *Dangle *Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam *Droplets *Fat Cat (Fat Cat (Series)) *Feed Me! *Final Ninja (Final ninja series) *Final Ninja Zero (Final ninja series) (Assingned to Paul2) *Flash Cat (Fat Cat (Series)) *Flipside (Multiplayer Game) *Four Play (Mobile Phone Game) *Frost Bite (Frost Bite (Series))(Assingned to Bulbear4444) *Frost Bite 2 (Frost Bite (Series)) *Gift Wrapped (Mini Game) *The Glassworks *Go! Go! UFO (Mini Game / Multiplayer Game) ('''''Style pages based on this!!!) *Headcase *Hot Air! (Hot Air! (Series) *Hot Air! 2: All Blown Up (Hot Air! (Series)) *Hot Air! Balloon Maker (Hot Air! (Series)) *Ice Breaker *Ice Breaker: The Red Clan *In the Dog House *Jackfrost (Multiplayer Game) *Knuckleheads *Magic Touch (Mini Game) *Magneboy *Mallet Mania (Multiplayer Game) *Mirror Image *Mutiny (Multiplayer Game) (Assigned to Greennave) *Nanobots *Numbskull *Off the Rails *Onekey *Parasite (Assigned to Crystal_lucario) *Pest Control *Pixel Pop *Powerup *ROCKitty *Roly Poly (Currently Assigned to Nitrome Boy) *Rustyard *Sandman *Scribble *Skywire (Skywire (Series)) (Currently assigned to NOBODY) *Skywire 2 (Multiplayer Game) (Skywire (Series)) (Currently assigned to Seritinajii) *Small Fry *Snot Put (Mini Game) *Snow Drift *Space Hopper *Square Meal (Multiplayer Game) *Tanked Up *Thin Ice (Frost Bite (Series)) *Toxic (Toxic (Series)) *Toxic II (Toxic (Series)) *Twang *Twin Shot (Multiplayer Game) *Twin Shot 2 - Good and Evil (Level Pack (Evil)) (Cheats n' Treats) *Yin Yang What Comes Next? Meetings A meeting will be Ajourned and moved by a Project Leader when finished. A meeting will last only up to One Week any not present are considered absent and must wait until next meeting. A meeting is now in session. Meeting 2 Hello, and welcome to the second meeting of WCN. We'll start with status reports for each member in the order they signed up. That means that we'll start with me. Base your reports on mine. Nitrome Boy *Games Completed Since Last Meeting: 1 (Yin Yang) *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting: Cheese Dreams for Flash Cat, Flash Cat for Yin Yang. *Comments: I would be done with Scribble too, if I had the name of the last world. Next up is Crystal Lucario. 22:12, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Crystal_lucario *Games Completed Since Last Meeting: None *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting: Aquanaut for Parasite *Comments: My computer, died, so I couldn't work for a few weeks, and I lost my memory and didn't want to start Aquanaut over (And as a bonus I've already finished Parasite). Greennave *Games Completed Since Last Meeting: *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting: *Comments: Haven't been able to go on, will finish Mutiny before next meeting 'Sigh'... I guess we can forget ordering the reports. Everyone just enter their stat reports. 02:53, 23 July 2009 (UTC) '''Bulbear4444' *Games Completed Since Last Meeting:1 (Twin Shot) *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting:Twin Shot 2 as a whole for Level Pack (Evil) *Comments:'' Soon will get evil pack.'' NOBODY *Games Completed Since Last Meeting: NONE *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting: Thin Ice for Snow Drift for Twin Shot 2 for Toxic II *Comments:'' Got bored with Thin Ice so went to Snow Drift then Twin shot 2 was released so went to that then got bored with that and went over to Toxic II. '' Paul2 *Games Completed Since Last Meeting: NONE (but i will try to finish Final Ninja Zero) *Games Swapped Since Last Meeting: NONE *Comments: i will try to help more... i did a MAJOR update on Final Ninja Zero before... :Anyone else? ::I'm back! We should count everyone else absent. We still have to get on with the meeting. BTW, TY NOBODY (the user) for entering the name of the last world in Scribble. Thanks to that, I can now start work on Roly Poly. 14:50, 6 August 2009 (UTC) :::Ok, I would also like to note I've been busy lately, so srry for not editing much... LETS KEEP IT MOVING! It's been 2 months since the meeting started, and all we've done this meeting so far is name the games we've done! Bulbear4444 WAS HERE 18:57, October 18, 2009 (UTC)